Saber's Ace
by Elunir Black
Summary: Betrayed Natsu Dragneel leaves Fairy Tail before the S-Class exams, however he is soon found by the most unexpected of people asking him to join their guild, slowly rising through the ranks Natsu soon has to take on challenges than he has ever faced along with maintaining a weird love life. 'Ultear/Natsu/Minerva'
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Fairy Tail or Percy Jackson, all of the characters except for the Oc's i have created belong to their respected creators** …

 **A/N: when i was reading through the fan-fictions of Fairy Tail i noticed that there was hardly any about Natsu joining Sabertooth or Natsu being paired with Ultear or Minerva. i decided to combine the two and create my own Fanfic so please enjoy and review if you think anything needs improvement. also in this fic Jiemma will be a bit nicer but only towards Natsu and those who Natsu sees as his family**

 _ **Chapter 1- Betrayal and an offer**_

The whole town was burning down, ghostly white flames engulfed the streets, burning away the buildings that held family heirlooms, screams of citizens were heard as they ran for their life, smoke polluted the sky, blocking the moons rays of light from touching the ground.

The white flames seemed to move to the side allowing the beast that caused so much destruction to make its appearance. The beast was enormous, bigger than any dragon recorded, its scales were pitch black that seemed to glow icy blue in between them, the beast eyes were slit and blood red that made anything want to curl up and hide away.

The beast had a pair of large wings that were larger than those that belonged to the monster known as Acnologia, a large spiked sail ran down its back, starting from its neck and ending at its tail which was club and filled with spikes that destroyed whatever was in its path. The beasts fangs were bigger than daggers, its claws bigger than sword, each appearing sharper than any weapons forged in the kingdom of Fiore.

Finally ghostly white flames spewed out from the beasts mouth, falling to the ground and turning anything they touched to ash, the beast stopped in its tracks and looked at one spot that was illuminated by the flames showing a lone figure standing valiantly in the destruction, the beasts eyes locked onto the figure as if they were an insect that needed to be squashed.

The lone figure appeared as a male, looking to be in his twenties, his hair was cut short and spiky whilst oddly colored salmon pink although streaks of grey hair appeared within. The man's left eye was onyx black however his right eye was icy blue that appeared devilish and was slit like the beasts before him.

The man wore a pair of black cargo pants although the bottom half of the clothes seemed to have been burned and ripped away, covering his chest was a skin tight, sleeveless black muscle shirt that had a dragon logo on the left peck.

Firmly gripped in the man's right hand was a large two handed sword, the blade was gleaming silver whilst the handle was a mix between gold and silver, however the man's entire left arm looked to have been ripped off, a small magic circle was placed over the wound stopping the blood from flowing out like a river, finally a dark red symbol was imprinted on his right shoulder appearing as a Sabertooth tiger.

"The beast's names is Lucifer, the dragon of the pit and the demon of the sky and destruction. You will be in the biggest fight for your life Natsu" the voice of the man's oldest and most trusted friend spoke through his mind making the man now named Natsu smirk

"Fight for my life hay, you weren't so tough were yer. Well no more games now is it" Natsu said towards the beast who roared in reply making his smirk grow. Raising the large sword high in the sky, Natsu charged at the beast, running into the flames valiantly.

The beast roared at him and met his charge, Natsu let out a loud battle cry before the ghostly white flames engulfed the area, blocking the fight from view.

…

 **(Four Year Earlier)**

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail, well if you could consider the drinking, brawling and overall chaos normal. The fire dragon slayer Natsu Dragneel had just started another brawl with his rival Gray Fullbuster and expected the day to go on like an ordinary day. However this day would be one day that Natsu would never forgot as he punched Gray in the face, causing him to stumble back into Erza Scarlet who was just about to eat her strawberry cake.

Instantly glaring at the ice wizard for disturbing her, out of fear, Gray quickly pointed towards Natsu causing Erza's glare to point at him and make the dragon slayer freeze up.

"I can't believe you Natsu, why can't for once in your life behave like a normal person and not create fights" Erza growled out as she stormed her way towards Natsu who was frozen in fear, however a loud yell from Master Makarov stopped everyone in their tracks

"Natsu!" everyone looked towards the master of Fairy Tail as he glared down at Natsu "pray tell me why you thought it was a good idea for you to burn down an entire port, three luxury houses and a museum that held sacred artifacts that predated this era. I have half a mind to suspend you from missions for a whole month for the damage bills I've been given"

Everyone was silent, they have never heard the master so angry nor have they ever heard him threaten on of the guild members by suspending them from missions, however it would only get worse when a snort of laughter was heard from Gray

"Haha. Oi Gramps you should suspend him from even entering the guild, that way it wouldn't get broken all the time" Gray laughed as Natsu suddenly started to feel cold which was hard since he was a fire mage, however before he could even get a word in others started to speak up

"Think how quiet and peaceful this guild hall would be without all the random fighting he starts as well" Macao spoke up

"We'd finally be able to drink in peace too" a drunk Cana added

"Yeah, I'd actually be able to read without fear of loud interruptions an the possibility of my books getting burned" Levy said

"Not to mention the savings we'd have from not constantly having to replace all of the things he breaks and burns whiles he's here and on missions" Wakaba answered making money signs appeared in Makarov's eyes

"All the money we'd save from him not going on missions and destroying entire cities would be enormous" Makarov added greedily

Natsu however felt sick, he couldn't believe that his friends and family would be so mean and cruel to him 'is this what they truly think'

"Our missions would go a lot smoother too along with doing a lot more good for people" Erza added making Natsu felt, anger towards her since she also destroys things but always blames him for it, Natsu now felt alone, he only felt like this when Igneel left him but it was the next person that killed Natsu the most

"The means we'd all get money from the missions too! Plus I could get better locks so I wouldn't get any unwanted visits in the middle on the night" Lucy said aloud while laughing making others laugh with her

"Well he won't be doing that when I'm there" Gray added, oh did I forgot the mention that those two started to date after their journey in Edolas, this only made Lucy grow more distant from Natsu, however the last comment made Natsu fill up with anger and hate at their betrayal

"I could also get money for fish and wouldn't have him burning them all to ash" Happy the blue exceed said as he placed himself on Lucy's shoulders, everyone was laughing as more and more people entered the conversation, mocking, insulting and betraying Natsu, even sweet Mirajane was mocking him.

"Enough!" Natsu snarled out which silenced everyone as they looked into his hate filled eyes that were had blazing infernos within them "Is that what you all think" he growled showing off his large set of fangs

"Natsu stop being so immature and take a joke" Erza basically demanded not seeing the anger within the dragon slayer as she grabbed hold of his forearm, however Erza soon felt a fire covered fist slam into her face and sent her across the guild as the heat increased causing everyone to back off and start to sweat

"I'm done, I thought this was meant to be a family but all I see are a bunch of unwanted, ungrateful bastards who's lives I saved countless times" Natsu growled as he raised his hand towards his Fairy Tail symbol and burned it away causing everyone to stare at him.

He made his way towards the entrance of the guild however stopped when his eyes locked onto Lucy's.

"I wish I never brought you here" the dragon slayer growled as he stormed out leaving the entire guild in silence which was soon interrupted by a groan from Erza and Gray speaking up

"C'mon guys this is flame brain we're talking about, he's bound to return all we have to do is wait"

…

It's been a week now since Natsu had left Fairy Tail, leaving his so called family behind as he ventured out, taking all of his possessions and jewels from his house before any of the Fairy Tail members could come and stop him.

He had traveled quite far since he left Fairy Tail, every day he would train, rest and then move on and on repeating the same system over and over again for the past seven years, his destructiveness grew as his reputation grew even more after scorer weekly somehow leaked about him leaving Fairy Tail.

Right now Natsu was camping out in the middle of a dark forest, a small fire lit up to give him some light as he cooked the meat he had recently hunted

"I finally found you boy" a deep, gruff voice spoke up making Natsu quickly stand up and turn around only to come across a tall, elderly male who was distinguished himself with an extremely, muscular appearance. He had long white hair and a thick beard and moustache, like his hair colour his eyes were a white making it look like he had no pupil. He wore a short and mildly loose kimono that covered the rest his entire body, he stared down at Natsu who held his standing and stared back

"You have no fear boy. Good, most of my guild members wouldn't even be able to look me in the eye" the large man spoke making Natsu frown, his time spent alone made him quite distant and allowed more negative emotions like anger and hate to build up in his body.

"Sounds like their cowards then, why were you looking for me?" Natsu asked making the old man give a small smirk

"I've heard of your power, the once great salamander of Fairy is now named the rising Phoenix the wandering mage. The reason I was looking for you boy is because I have a proposition" the old man replied making Natsu raise an eyebrow

"I'm listening"

"Currently I am the master of a rising guild name Sabertooth, I created the guild to make the skies roar… to make the earth boil and to make the seas silent, however I cannot do that when I have guild members who can't even look me in the eyes"

"My offer is this, join my guild and help me make it become number one and in return I will help you get revenge on those Fairies that mocked you?" the old man said making Natsu gain a thoughtful expression

"How?"

"Surely watching their faces crumble in sadness and despair when they realize that their once great Salamander helped a guild to grow bigger than them will be enough. I already have a daughter that is more powerful than most of those Fairies, if you joined. the guild would rise in reputation quicker"

Natsu began to think it over, to be honest when the reason he was alone out in the world was because none of the other guilds would actually hire him stating that he was too destructive, he was losing his jewels and hasn't felt the comfort of a bed in over a week

"You know of my… destructiveness don't you?"

"I have heard, but to me that only proves how powerful you are, so will you join"

"Add me to your guild then old man, I accept you offer if you want me, so what's your name and where is your guild?" Natsu asked making a small smirk come across the old man's face

"From now on you can call me Master Jiemma, as for where our guild is well you will have to wait and see" the old man now named Jiemma said as he held out his hand allowing Natsu to shake it however the only thing on Natsu's mind right now was the fact that he was looking forward to his new life as a member of Sabertooth


	2. A Dark Turn

**I don't own Fairy Tail, all of the characters except for the Oc's i have created belong to their respected creators** …

 ** _Chapter 2- A dark turn_**

 **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist"** Natsu roared as he slammed a flame covered fist into one of the Sabertooth mages that challenged him to a spar, month has passed since his leaving from Fairy Tail, slowly but surely he rose through the ranks defeating mage that threw themselves at him all the while having a smile on his face

"Well done Natsu, yet again you don't disappoint me" Master Jiemma's voice spoke up from the side as he and his daughter Minerva Orlando watched, Minerva was a beautiful woman around Natsu's age, she had luscious raven black hair and memorizing green eyes, she wore a long flowing blue dress and seemed to have a beautiful smile on her face as she watched Natsu defeat his opponent's

"Natsu" Master Jiemma spoke as he stood up, towering over his guild members as he walked towards Natsu with Minerva in tow "I have a mission for you and Minerva. All of the guilds have been asked to send at least two of their strongest wizards to the magic council, you and Minerva will be going to represent Sabertooth, do not disappoint me"

Natsu stared at Minerva as Master Jiemma walked away, the two had never really spoken or even worked together, the only time they really interacted was when Natsu first joined the guild, Minerva challenged him to a fight claiming that she had to show him his place only for the duel to end in a draw.

"Come along then Natsu, we mustn't keep the council waiting" Minerva stated as she walked off leaving Natsu behind, sighing to himself Natsu soon followed the beautiful woman as they headed towards the train making Natsu pale

…

*groan* "why did we have to go… humph… on this death machine" Natsu moaned as he tried his best to not throw up, all the while Minerva watched him with calculating eyes

"Pathetic, one of the strongest Sabertooth mages can't even handle a train" Minerva mocked making Natsu growl at her, when she mocked him about his motion sickness it reminded Natsu all the times Lucy and Gray would mock him about his motion sickness

"Shut it woman or someone might have a nasty accident resulting in them being a pile of ashes" Natsu said in a venomous tone that actually shocked the daughter of the master, she had known Natsu was actually the most joyous of the Sabertooth guild when he got back into doing missions and interacting with the members so hearing his snarl shocked her

*sigh* "if I let you lie your head on my lap will you promise to stop being so pathetic" Minerva asked with a tiny blush forming on her face, all Natsu could do was nod his head in reply making the territory mage sigh before carefully placing his head into her lap as a small smirk appeared on her face whilst she unconsciously start to rub her hands through Natsu's hair

'His hair feels so soft' Minerva though whilst Natsu soon found himself falling asleep on the comfortable pillows that were Minerva's thighs

…

The next thing Natsu knew was his face hitting the steel floor of the train as Minerva stood up, the 'death machine' as Natsu would put it had stopped which in turn allowed Natsu to jump to his feet and sprint off the train whilst hearing Minerva sigh at his behavior

"Now Natsu you're going to be on your best behavior. So no destroying things and no starting fights, we are here to represent Sabertooth and we will need to save our stamina and magic energy. I don't know what the mission is by my father said that we may possibly lose are lives"

Minerva lectured as the two made their way into the council building known as Era, along the way they had seen Jura Neekis along with Lyon Vastia enter the magic council building most likely representing Lamia Scale, then there was Ichiya and Ren from Blue Pegasus and a mage named Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus. However from Fairy Tail was Macao Conbolt and Max the sand mage, Natsu could only raise an eyebrow wondering why they hadn't sent Erza or Gildarts here

As the two Sabertooth mages entered the large building a garrison of Rune Knights were already there waiting for them

"This way please" the general told them pointing towards his left which showed a corridor leading to a lone room, upon entering Natsu saw all of the mages sitting down as a Lacrima was placed at the front, Natsu sat at the back and covered his face making sure the Fairy Tail mages didn't notice as the lights dimmed the door slowly opened making everyone turn towards it hoping to find out why they had been called here.

A new figure entered revealing a man wearing a white button up shirt, a pair of smart black trousers along with black dress shoes he appeared to be the same age as Natsu however his eyes made him look more mature, his hair was cut short and messy whilst colored platinum silver and his eyes were an ocean blue color and finally the most surprising thing that shocked Natsu was the fact that the new figure was in fact bound to a black wheelchair.

On the man's left shoulder, happily sitting there was a small female dark purple furred exceed that had big baby blue eyes, white paws that made her look like she was wearing gloves and finally she wore a Gothic Lolita dress.

"Hello everyone. My name is Angel Strauss and this here is Maple, my partner and oldest friend. Now I know you're all wondering why you're all here and I am the one that's going to tell you if you would please turn you attention towards the Lacrima"

Doing as they were told whilst Angel pushed the wheels on his chair to move himself forwards an image of a gigantic wolf that rivaled the size of the Sabertooth Guild Hall, its fur was pitch black that made it blend in with the night sky on the image as it howled towards the moon, its eyes were a piercing icy blue, its claws seemed to made out of metal and were sharper than any weapon that would have been made in the region of Fiore, finally ghostly white lighting sparked around its body.

"The beast you see before you is named Raijin, the wolf of the west and rider of storms. He is a demon created from the books of Zeref, born to wreak havoc and destruction across the lands"

"Raijin has the ability to manipulate Lighting, he can change the course of it at his will, he can transform into a bolt of lightning and move at the same speed as one, he will not be afraid to slay you where you stand and so you must always keep an eye on your surroundings, this foe will be far stronger than anything you have faced and I am here to make sure you don't die"

"Why should we trust you?" the voice of Macao Conbolt spoke up making everyone turn their attention towards him "I mean no offense and all but you stuck in a wheelchair, how can you help us not to mention we've don't even know who your are, besides that the Strauss family never mentioned you. All you did is introduce yourself and your little pet before telling us we're going into a battle for our lives"

Angel's eyes seemed to darken at Macao when he called Maple a little pet, he slowly rolled his chair towards Macao and looked him right in the eye, staring him down as Natsu noticed a small drip of sweat fall from Macao's face

"You asked what I have been doing with my life, I've been hunting down and eliminating demons of Zeref all my life and that is certainly more than what you have done with your life. I can understand the anger and hate you have in the world because of the loss of your comrades however if you cannot control your emotions you may as well leave now, this battle is no place for a mage who is wrapped up in his own personal problems" Angel growled before turning his attention to the rest of the wizards that laid before him

"And that goes for the rest of you all, if you do not believe that you are capable in fighting this battle and doubt yourself then this fight is no place for you, you all may leave if you wish the magic council is not forcing you to fight"

As Angel finished Macao and Max both stood up making Angel stare at them at the with disappointment, the two Fairy Tail mages soon left the room and were soon closely followed by Ichiya and Ren from Blue Pegasus, Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus and finally with a small conversation Lyon from Lamia Scale left leaving only Natsu, Jura and Minerva.

*sigh* "Cowards" Natsu heard Angel mutter beneath his breath thanks to his dragon slayer hearing, he watched as Angel turned around and stared at the picture of the demon named Raijin, for some reason it looked like Angel had given up on thinking that the demon would be defeated.

Getting up from his seat, Minerva watched him as Natsu headed towards Angel and placed a comforting hand onto his shoulder making the wheel chair bound wizard look at him, giving him a toothy grin that only he could give Natsu asked three simple words

"What's the plan?" with that Angel's eyes widened before smiling as Natsu headed back towards the chairs however took one closer since Fairy Tail would no longer recognise him, Angel seemed to give a small nod to Maple who grew wings and flew out the room

"Thank you, you three will be paid and rewards accordingly by the magic council for this. Now you will be accompanied by three garrisons of Rune Knights however they will not be there to fight. These knights will be there to form a circle around the demon and use the magic circles I have personally given them

"The magic circles will form together to create a containment field and a dome around the demon to make sure it won't escape, that it where you three will come in. it will be your job to enter the dome and defeat the demon before it defeats you. The sealing seals I have made are not perfect and so when you enter the dome you will not be able to leave unless the Rune Knights break their formation which will most likely not happen until either the demon is defeated or you are"

"There is transportation awaiting for you, I was hoping that most of the mage would stay however they showed their true colors as cowards, after hearing about you being stuck in the dome I will not condone you if you decide to leave"

Seeing that there was no disagreement, Angel smiled "then lets us be on our way. Natsu Dragneel would you be so kind as to stay behind for a small while first though, there is something I wish to give you"

Raising an eyebrow the Dragon Slayer could on nod as Jura and Minerva left the room, a few seconds later Maple came flying back in however this time she was holding what looked like to be a large sword that was wrapped up.

Handing the large sword, Angel smiled and nodded his head in thanks to the purple furred exceed who sat herself back on Angel's shoulder, carefully placing it onto the desk in front of him, Angel slowly unwrapped the blade to reveal a shining two handed great sword. The blade itself was a moonlight silver color whilst the handle was a golden color mixed in with a darker silver that looked like quicksilver.

"Natsu, I ask that you firmly grab hold of the swords handle and tell me what you feel" doing as he was told the pink haired dragon slayer took hold of the sword and slowly raised it into the air, this action alone made Angel smile whilst Natsu was surprised at what he felt

"It's light, it feels like a feather"

"Good. Natsu I have decided to gift this sword to you as it will help you in your fight with the demon. This blade is named the Star Saber. It was forged with the power of a dying meteorite and is infused with Devil Slayer Magic. The only way someone can pick it up is if they have devil slayer magic or they have demons blood running through them"

Angel announced making Natsu's face change to a look of shock, he didn't know any devil slayer magic and as far as he knew he wasn't a demon

"Then how can I lift it and can your exceed friend lift it?" Natsu asked

"Maple has demon blood running through her, the reason you can lift it is because of my theory that your dragon slayer magic is basically the same as devil slayer magic. I believe that since they are near same that makes you compatible with the sword. Use it wisely Natsu"

"I will Angel. Thank you for this" Natsu replied. Over the month in Sabertooth he had become a lot smarter, he still caused a lot of fights and destruction on mission but was a lot brighter and smarter "However I need to ask. What did you mean by Macao's friends disappearing?"

"You haven't heard, I though everyone heard as it spread like a fire in a forest. During the S-Class trials the core members of Fairy Tail as some would say all disappeared, the Rune Knights Doranbolt and Lahar made a debrief stating that Grimoire Heart attacked the island looking for Zeref and then Acnologia finished them off"

Natsu was at first saddened to hear the news of the Core members disappearance however images and flashbacks of all of them mocking him came back to him making his sadness turn to anger, he then decided that he had no care for them anymore, they weren't his guild mates so why should he care. Strapping the 'Star Saber onto his back Natsu gave one last smile to Angel before heading out to face one of the biggest challenges of his life

"And Natsu. When you return I would you to visit me. I may have another gift for you that will help you" Angel called out however only a single thought was going through Natsu's head

'That's if I survive'

 **A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed the story along the ones that have either Favorited or followed the story, it lets me know that you like the story so far and helps me continue to write it so thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Fairy Tail, all of the characters except for the Oc's i have created belong to their respected creators** …

 **Chapter 3**

Watergate village, a peaceful small village that was built by the ocean, renowned for its delicious fish recipes and its ancient Watergate that allows fishing boats to move in and out from its port, Watergate was known as a holiday destination to relax and rest away your worries and lower your stress levels.

This beautiful place was now a barren wasteland, a place where destruction, chaos and death laid before, the ancient Watergate had been destroyed making water flood the place, the houses and holiday resorts that once stood tall were now piles of rubble and ruin.

The stench of death filled the air as smoke polluted the sky, Natsu, Minerva and Jura watched from their magic mobiles as the three garrison's of rune knights moved in to seal the demon and block its escape

"Unit A should move around the west, there is plenty of cover given by the ruins to make sure Raijin doesn't see them and if it does then it will be harder to hit them with its lighting. Unit B should move around the gardens, the soft soil will cover the sound of their footsteps and make it harder for Raijin to hear them. Finally Unit C should go straight up the middle, with Raijin being moved onto from both sides it will be distracted however the Unit C will be the most vulnerable. Sir Angel has said that with this strategy in place sealing the demon in the dome will be quicker and easier"

Natsu heard the general of the Rune Knights that was to lead the three garrisons announce to his three underlings who quickly nodded their heads and headed out towards their garrison whilst the general moved towards the three wizards

"I hope you three know what you're doing. I'm risking many of my men's lives for this, you may hold Sir Angel's favour but let me tell you that I don't believe in you until I see you complete this task. Until then stay out of our way and focus on making sure not to make Sir Angel look bad along with killing yourselves"

The general stated before walking off, heading towards the garrison that he was placed in. Natsu simply gave a toothy grin whilst strapping the Star Saber onto his back

"Well he was a nice gentleman wasn't he" the dragon slayer remarked causing Minerva to glare at him whilst Jura gave off a small smile. Natsu and the wizard saint had become quite good friends during the trip, each trading stories with Jura telling Natsu what is was like to work under someone like Master Ooba whilst Natsu told him how he left Fairy Tail and joined Sabertooth.

The wizard saint was shocked at what he heard, he would have never guessed Makarov or kind hearted wizards such as Erza or Mirajane to betray someone like that.

The three wizards could only watch as the Rune Knights carried out their plan, Raijin seemed to shoot bolts of lightning out from his mouth when he notice the Rune Knights and started to attack them however the rubble of the building ruins gave cover.

When they were in place they seemed to all bring out a small piece of paper as a platinum silver magic circle appeared from the circle and soon started to form a large blue dome, connected to each other as the dome began to grow over Raijin's head.

Seeing what was happening, the demon wolf tried to run however as soon as his head touched the side it seemed to growl in pain and back off whilst the dome seemed secure and fine.

"You're up wizards, done disappoint" the Rune Knight general stated as the three wizards now found themselves standing right in front of the dome

"You two can still leave if you wish. You remember what Angel said about not being able to leave the dome once entered" Jura said to the two Sabertooth mages

"Tch" Minerva just clicked her tongue in response whilst Natsu just turned around and gave a toothy grin

"And leave you all by yourself. That's not what friends do Jura so let's take this beast down and all go home safe"

The wizard saint could only smile as the three entered the dome and valiantly stood before their foe which was no glaring down upon them

"Who wants to go first" Natsu joked however got no response "Alright let's see how this does. **Fire Dragon Roar** " a large vortex of orange flames came spiralling out from Natsu's mouth, bigger than anything he had managed to produce whilst in Fairy Tail.

Seeing the tornado of fire coming towards it, Raijin swiftly jumped to the left however had its left foot clipped, the beast didn't appear injured however the smell of burned fur entered the air. What the beast didn't account for was Jura's quick actions, seeing the demonic wolf jump to the side

 **"Iron Rock Fist"** a large fist made out from the rock of the earth sprouted out from underneath Raijin and could only be said to have gut punched the wolf making it growl in what sounded like anger

"Checkmate" a quite arrogant tone from Minerva was said as she used her territory magic to lift large amounts of rubble in the air above the beast and drop it directly onto it

"Hump. That was boring" Minerva continued the arrogant tone as the three mages joined together although Natsu was frowning, Angel had told him how dangerous demons of Zeref were and to see one that was so easily crushed just seemed to be a joke

"Rooooar!" they heard the beast yelled as a massive bolt of ghostly white lighting shot down from the sky and blew the rubble to pieces, Raijin stood tall and looked downright pissed as it glared down upon the three mages

"Minerva. I'm pretty sure you just made it angry" perfect time for a comment Natsu thought to himself as he decided to unsheathe the Star Saber and face the demon head on.

…

*Bang* *Boom* *Smash*

They had been going at it for hours now and the effects were definately taking its toll, Jura laid near the edge of the dome unconscious after taking to many bolts of lightning from the beast along with being smashed in the head a few times by exploding rubble.

Minerva was nearly out of magic, she was on her knees panting, drawing in large amounts of breath, her clothing was nearly all but destroyed luckily though managing to cover the womanly parts of her body, the daughter of the master could only watch as one lone mage face off against what looked to be a demon that was still in in its warm up.

Natsu panted as he stared right back at Raijin, the demon just watched letting Natsu regain his breath and let him make the first move, the dragon slayers magic was nearly depleted just like his partners, his left eye was black and swollen almost looked like he had taken a brick to the face, his eye looked twice the size of his kneecap.

Blood was flowing down the right side of his face as his salmon pink hair now had blood red streaks within it, his sleeveless shirt and been blown off leaving him bare chested and bleeding from his shoulders and pecs, his cream coloured cargo shorts had rips and tears in it, Natsu felt like he could barely lift the Star Saber up but he had to try.

Slowly rising to his knees, Natsu firmly gripped the handle of the large demon slaying sword that Angel had given to him, the wheel bound chair wizard had placed his trust into him and Natsu wasn't going to let him down

Slowly taking stride, Natsu started to jog towards Raijin dragging the Star Saver behind him however the closer he got the quicker he became, adrenaline started to fill him up as he managed to start lifting the large sword off the ground and into the air, Natsu noticed a piece of rubble that acted like a ramp

Running towards it Natsu rolled out of the way as two ghostly white lightning bolts shot towards him, rolling to his left Natsu glared at Raijin who for some reason seemed to give a fanged smirk back as f the demon was toying with him which only fuelled Natsu's rage

Heading towards the ramped rubble Natsu started to head upwards and then jumped, he was heading directly towards Raijin who had opened his left mouth ready to swallow Natsu whole

 **"Territory"** Minerva yelled as more rubble shot out and slammed into Raijin's snout making the large beast close his mouth allowing Natsu a clear passage

"Raaaaaagh" Natsu roared as he soon plunged the Star Saber right into Raijin's left eye making it howl in pain. The Star Saber seemed to glow as it appeared to drink up the blood that leaked from the beasts now injured eye

Howling in agony Raijin started to shake his head furiously whilst trying to swipe Natsu off with its paws. Catching the dragon slayer with its metal claws Natsu could only yell in pain as they dug into his skin and launched him off Raijin's face, leaving the Star Saber plunged in its eyes the beast soon decided to turn its attention towards the downed Minerva

It slowly prowled towards her and Natsu struggled to get to his feet, Minerva out of magic power and strength could only watch whilst lying on the floor as death incarnate slowly made its way towards her

"Minerva! Get out of there!" Natsu screamed, she may have been arrogant, prideful and even though the two hadn't really talked to each other he still saw her as one of his friends that was in the Sabertooth guild and didn't want to see his friend perish as the hands of the beast.

Sparks of ghostly white lighting grew to life within Raijin's mouth as it glared down at Minerva, the lonesome girl found herself a lone tear falling from her face as she knew her time had come but she didn't want to die.

She had done hardly anything with her life, when she was young her own father beat her and basically torture her, her whole life, sure she had risen to one of the top mages in Sabertooth but she couldn't really say she had any friends

"Minerva!" she heard Natsu yell. Natsu. The name came into her mind, the first friend she had she could say, the boy cared about her, in fact he was probably the only person that cared about her and he even called her his friend.

She would never show it but when she was around Natsu during the journey she had found herself smiling on the inside whilst acting like he was insect on the outside

'Goodbye Natsu. Goodbye my friend" did she even get to call him a friend, she highly doubted it.

"Minerva!"

*BOOOM*

"Ahhhhhh!" A scream was heard but not coming from Minerva, the master's daughter snapped her eyes open and came face ot face with Natsu standing in front of her taking the bolts of demonic lighting,

"Ahhhh!" as she looked down towards his stomach she couldn't help but gasp and allow more tears to fall from her eyes as she watched as the white lighting seemed to drill itself into Natsu's stomach and shoot through the other side creating a large whole

"Natsu?" Minerva asked however got now response, soon enough Natsu's whole body was engulfed in white lighting making Minerva cover her mouth with her hands and cry. For the first time in a long time she truly cried and it was all because he first friend had sacrificed himself for her, a mage who was still too weak and would most likely die here anyway.

"Natsu… why Natsu?" Minerva whisper to herself

*SLURP*

A strange noise was heard coming from where Natsu stood making Minerva raise her head as her eyes shone with hope that he may still be alive

What she saw next was Natsu's large stomach wound slowly but surely begin to heal as Natsu, the lovable dragon slayer began to swallow the white demonic lighting.

However when doing this he began to change, all of Natsu's hair began to spike up and began to change to blood red, his onyx black eye changed to white flaming infernos, two black curved horns grew on his forehead and finally a black devil like tail began to grow out form his tail.

Natsu's wrists and ankles blazed with his orange flames however they slowly turned ghostly white and then suddenly around Natsu's chest ghostly white lighting sparked to life, the demon like Natsu that now stood in front of Minerva seemed to smirk as his canines grew making him looks like some sort of vampire.

 **"Lighting Flame Demon Mode!"** Natsu yelled as a new wave of magic power grew out from the demon like Natsu as he stared at the beast. For all Minerva knew now was that the fight had truly began.

 **A/N: Thank again to those who reviewed and told me their thoughts. i am sorry that this chapter took longer than it should have to come out however i didn't really know how to write this chapter and so apologize if it is not the greatest. anyway please enjoy and thank you for supporting the story**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Fairy Tail, all of the characters except for the Oc's i have created belong to their respected creators** …

 ** _Chapter 4_**

His mind was blank, Natsu could see that his flames had turned white like the lighting that was now sparking around his body, he could feel the added demon appendages that grew out from him after eating Raijin's lighting and he could take in his surroundings, however when he tried to do something his mind went black and he couldn't move, all he could was just stand there in between Minerva and Raijin and stare the beast down

Suddenly an image appeared… no it seemed more like a memory but it was so confusing. It showed Natsu who looked to be probably five years old, all he wore a pair of shorts and a blood red t-shirt, it looked like the little Natsu was chasing around a butterfly with a massive smile on his face.

However little Natsu soon tripped over and landed face first against the ground, not really knowing what to do little Natsu burst out crying as his foot for some reason seemed twisted. Like a flash though a new figure appeared right beside little Natsu and hugged him, whispering comforting words as the figure rubbed his hands carefully over the twisted ankle of little Natsu, a soft golden glow appeared and over time started to heal the wound

"There you go Natsu, no need to cry anymore" the figure said as he revealed himself to be a man looking to e perhaps in his twenties, having short black hair and matching colored eyes, the man wore a high collared pitch black and tanned robe with golden trimmings, he has a large flowing white toga draped around his torso.

"Really?" little Natsu sniffled as he held onto the man's hand

"Of course Natsu, I told you before that as long as I'm here there will be no need to cry. Your big brother will protect you. Now come along, dinner's most likely ready"

…

"Rooooar!" the sound of Raijin's beastly roar knocked Natsu out from the memory as he seemed to have regained control over his body however things felt different. His flames felt more powerful, wilder, the lighting that sparked around him felt unknown and feral.

His hearing, smell, sight and taste seemed to have grown as well, being able to smell things that his dragon slayer nose couldn't, unfortunately that meant the smell of blood and death was more potent. For some reason though when Natsu smelled the blood around him his mouth drooled, he felt more hungry and a blood lust grew inside him.

"Natsu…?" he heard the voice of Minerva speak up making him turn around to meet the Sabertooth wizard however what he saw shocked him, Minerva was looking at him with fear in her eyes, he had never seen fear in her eyes before and it only saddened him that the fear in her was because of him

"Stay as far away from the fight Minerva. You might get injured" Natsu spoke although it came out as more of a growl, Minerva slowly nodded her head as Natsu turned back towards Raijin

"Alright you overgrown pup, I've had enough of you hurting my friends and if you though that I would just lie down and let one of them die you in for a big ass kicking" Natsu growled and without warning charged towards the wolf.

He felt his speed dramatically increase as raced towards the demon wolf, his instinct taking over as he seemed to jump side wards whilst doing a flip as Raijin brought its large paw down upon him, Natsu swiftly dodging it breathed in a large gulp of air as white flames and lighting flowed into his mouth

 **"Lighting Flame Devil Rage"** Natsu roared a tornado of white flames cloaked in white lighting shot out from his mouth, appearing to be probably ten times larger than his normal dragons roar Natsu watched as his new spell shot towards Raijin left leg, what Natsu didn't exactly expect was for the demonic wolf to roar in agony as the flames burned away his fur and the lighting to strike its bare skin.

Natsu then suddenly slammed his foot onto the ground which actually caused a small cracks to appear before pushing off the ground and running straight towards Raijin. As Natsu got closer and closer towards the demon a smile began to appear on his face, it wasn't one of Natsu's normal smiles that could bring hope and happiness into someone with one look. No, this was far different.

It was sadistic, sick, twisted and most importantly demonic, the vamperic fangs just made it look even worse as Natsu sped towards Raijin, using his added strength Natsu jumped up from the ground using his fire to propel him higher

 **"Lighting Flame Devil Excalibur!"** Natsu roared as a large sword that was probably bigger than a house appeared, made out of Natsu white flames along with having the white lighting spark around it, Natsu grabbed hold of the hilt and sliced through the air, the blade itself didn't reach Raijin however it launched a large arc of fire and lighting towards the beast slamming into its back and forcing the demon to the ground

Natsu fell back to earth thanks to gravity however he bent his knees and landed directly onto the back of Raijin making it howl, however as the smell of demonic blood began to fill in the air Natsu's eyes gained something that Minerva thought she would never see in the kind hearted, cheerful dragon slayer.

Blood lust. It appeared in Natsu eyes and Natsu loved the smell of Raijin's blood, his vamperic fangs seemed to grow sharper and longer as the wolf slowly rose with Natsu on its back. Drool began to appear in Natsu's mouth as he slowly moved towards Raijin's neck, the demonic wolf couldn't really try to anything to stop him as the demon was trapped in the dome with only rubble meaning it couldn't try and get Natsu off its back.

All the beast could do was howl and watch as Natsu made its way towards its neck, drool slowly coming out from his mouth as Natsu raised his head and then suddenly bit down onto the neck of Raijin, his vamperic fangs piercing the fur and skin before happily drinking up the blood that poured out from the wound.

For some reason every time he took a drop of the blood he felt his strength rejuvenate, his stamina and magic power return making a gleam appear in his eyes and somehow make his smile grow even more demonic.

Having his full of demon blood Natsu jumped off the back of Raijin and landed directly in front of him, however for some reason when the large demon stopped and took in Natsu's demonic appearance something appeared in its eyes, it was like the beast recognized him.

Natsu just growled though and made two large balls of fire appear in his hands, this fight was boring him and he didn't want to waste his time dealing with pathetic weaklings.

 **"Devil Slayer Secret Arts- Burning Lotus: Gates of Hell!"** When Natsu roared the spell different magic circles appeared nearly everyone, around Raijin white circles appeared and suddenly chains made out of Natsu's white flames sprung out from them and wrapped around Raijin's legs and head

Other white circles began to appear floating in mid-air around him and began to form white flaming spears, finally the largest white circle out of them appeared right beneath Raijin and caused the temperature around Natsu and Raijin to increase tenfold.

Natsu however didn't move, he didn't show any emotion except to stare right into the eyes are the demonic wolf who struggled against the chains and actually showed a hint of fear

"You have been judged by the demons of hell and you have been found guilty. Your sentence is to be banished to the pits of purgatory where you may fade away" Natsu announced and then gave a thumbs down motion.

The spears made of fire shot out from their respective circles and began to impale Raijin making it howl in pain, once all the spear had been fire though a huge column of white flames shot out from the circle underneath Raijin and engulfed the large demon and burn it alive until there was nothing left apart from a pile of ashes.

Natsu just stood there and watched as Minerva stared at Natsu, she had never seen that kind of power before, not even her own father could achieve something like that and the power the rolled off Natsu actually made her feel… hot.

Her father had always told her that power was everything. So when she decided that she wanted to find someone as a partner to spend her life with she had to find someone that was equal or greater than her own power.

And from seeing the power that Natsu just wielded it made her feel a few feeling she hadn't actually felt before, one of them being lust.

Natsu on the other hand slowly began to turn around and make his way towards Minerva, he was smiling to himself but yet again it a demonic smile that would probably make anyone want to curl up in a corner. What Minerva didn't actually expect was for him to bend down and pat her like she was some pet

"Don't worry Minerva… no I'm going to call you Mini. Anyway done worry Mini, the bad demons gone now so your safe" Natsu mocked before his eyes rolled back and he fell unconscious, his demonic feature disappeared except for the blood smear around his mouth

The bad thing though was that he fell right into Minerva's chest which Natsu found extremely comfy whilst Minerva couldn't really tell what to do, she couldn't choose between blushing or glaring at him but in the end she chose to blush and decided to hug Natsu for warmth as the protective barrier began to disappear and the Rune Knights began to enter.

….

*BEEP, BEEP*

What sounded like a heartbeat monitor could be heard echoing in the room as Natsu slowly and groggily began to open his eyes, he was met with a plain white ceiling that made him groan as his eyes readjusted to the light and his surroundings.

"Well it's good to see your awake then" a voice spoke up making Natsu turn to see Angel wearing a pair of glasses and reading a book whilst he sat next to Natsu's hospital bed, the dragon slayer slowly tried to get up but felt a weight on his chest

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. For on the injury to your stomach may open any time and let me tell you it is a pain to work on. Secondly you wouldn't want to wake up your new pet, after all it hasn't left your side in a while now"

Angel announced making Natsu raise an eyebrow before looking down at his chest to see a very interesting sight, sitting on his chest was a small wolf that was the size of a puppy, the wolf was a quadruped, yellow, tiger-like creature that had black stripes and a white underside. It had a thin, light blue tail with sharp angles and a spark-shaped formation at the end and a mane that looked like dull purple rain clouds that actually shot out small bolts of lightning now and then.

The small wolf's face consisted of thick, white fur and shorter yellow fur around its red eyes as well with having a muzzle is a light blue "X" along with having a black faceplate with two bumps that covers its forehead, nose, and ears. Finally the small wolf has two long fangs that made its appearance similar to that of a saber-toothed tiger, it had large claws that were bigger than any wolf cub which each converged to form a single point and never retract and finally extra pieces of fur hung off its body in front of its rear thighs.

"Interesting isn't he" Angel said as he put down his book and faced Natsu

"He?" Natsu asked

"The Wolf, I did some research and monitored the wolf whilst you were asleep and he seems to have taken a real likening to you, all that's left is to name him"

"What… what happened?" Natsu asked making Angel smirk

"You don't remember, well let's see. You decided to be a complete idiot and ate a demons lighting, which then transformed you into a half-demon and gave you its powers although I've never heard of a demon using two elements"

"Anyway thanks to your new demon powers you basically wiped the floor with Raijin and then fell into Minerva's chest who for some reason kept muttering things about power and love" Angel announced making Natsu raise an eyebrow as the wheel chair bound wizard began to write something down

"How… how long was I out?" Natsu asked

"About a week. Minerva had already left and has most likely informed your master about you predicament…. Annnnd here you go" Angel finished as he gave Natsu the piece of paper which had a timetable of dates and times

"What's this?" Natsu asked with confusion in his tone

"A timetable of the dates and times that I have no work, Listen Natsu engulfing demonic lighting couldn't have been healthy for you and you most likely still have the lighting in your system. Demonic powers can be feral and wild if not controlled"

"I gave you that timetable so that if you wish I can teach you how to use you demon powers as well as help you raise your power. You'll need every bit of help I can offer you for the future ahead…. Natsu I see a storm coming. A storm like no other and one that make the future dark"


End file.
